1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a mounting arrangement for a handle on a refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional handle arrangements for refrigerators are formed from multiple pieces, including a handle frame and a handle piece having a gripping portion. Such a handle is typically mounted to a refrigerator cabinet utilizing screws which extend through the handle piece and frame, clamping the overall handle to a panel of the refrigerator cabinet. Once the handle is in place, a cover is inserted over each screw, with the cover extending only over the area of the screw or along substantially the entire length of the handle. In general, this known handle mounting arrangement is rather hard to assemble and often results in witness lines that take away from the overall aesthetics of the refrigerator.
In certain refrigerators, gas assist handles are employed in an attempt to simplify the construction and assembly, while also improving the aesthetics. Such handle arrangements are also considered advantageous given their characteristic soft feel. Regardless of these known arrangements, there still exists a need in the art for an improved arrangement for mounting a handle to a refrigerator in a manner which provides a tight, aesthetically appealing and easily assembled overall assembly.